


The Mighty Long Fall

by king_gaara14



Series: LETTERS [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: The title says it all, I guess. xD
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: LETTERS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Taka's letter to Takeru

_Take-chan,_

_They ask me, what if one day you wouldn’t be able to see the love of your life. What if one day you wake up and the one you love had already gone? What will you do? What if this is your only chance that you can tell the one you love that you love them? What will you write in this letter? Well, honestly I don’t know the answer. I don’t know whom I have to write a letter. I don’t know to whom I should address it since I don’t have girlfriend to begin with. I know I love my friends and my family but they already know it because I often tell them that I love them. But, to this someone they say “love of my life”, I don’t know. Then I started talking to myself, asking myself few questions I do really know what the answers are._ _Did I often tell you that you mean so much to me? How you made my life complete? How you made the puzzle of my being complete? I guess I didn’t. Am I? Then I realize, yeah, I never told you those words because I didn’t have a chance. When there’s a time I feel like telling you how my heart skip a beat every time you’re near, or how my knees go weak every time you touch me or smile at me, I’ve got tongue tied, I feel like running away._

_What a coward! That’s because I’m afraid. Afraid that you can’t understand how I feel, afraid of rejection especially when it comes from you. Our friendship is very important to me that I can’t afford to lose just because of my pathetic confession about how I feel, how I love you more than a friend, how I love you more than my life._

_Confession. My heart nearly gave in when they tell me I should confess to you now. As in now. I’m not prepared and even though I wanted to prepare myself, I really can’t bring myself to prepare. How should I? When I just saw you early this evening happily talking to me about your new role, about your new job and about the story line of your new job and now, here I am writing a letter of confession to you, to my best friend, to my straight guy best friend of all people. This is much easier when it’s not you I guess. Much easier if I’m not putting our friendship on a bet, on the line. I wanted to gamble my last chance just to see how you would react to this. How would you accept it or reject it without tainting our friendship? This is pretty hard, pretty exhausting, frustrating and depressing in one. But this is it. I have to if I wanted to give my heart a peaceful death._

_I love you. Three words yet very special like thousand one. *breath in and breathe out* I love you from the first time I saw you, from the first time I had your hand shook with mine, from the first time I got to see you smile. You captured my heart with those playful smiles of yours, with those sweet gestures towards your friends, with that unique heart you have for all of us. I admit I wanted to shook this off my mind, to shook you off my system but every time I see you, damn, I couldn’t resist the urge to hug you in a bone cracking embrace hoping that I could show you how much you are affecting me with just your small presence. I admit that I am missing you so bad every time we had our out of the country shows or concert. I wanted to bring you with me and wish that I could have plus one in my plane tickets but I’m afraid you would reject my offer like how you insisted not to come to our concert as my plus one because it had to be one of my family member and not a only friend like you, so I endured it all. I admit I wanted to run to your embrace the moment the plane landed back to Japan after months of not seeing you. I admit I’m on cloud nine the moment I heard your voice over the line telling me you’re coming to my house to celebrate our homecoming even if it’s not really necessary. Lame, right? Remember when you gave me this red cord microphone? Shit, I had a mini heart attack that time._ _I didn’t want to use it afraid that it might loosen and it might become ugly as the day goes by but I told myself you gave it to me to use, to be part of me that’s why I bring it everywhere I go, hoping that, in this, you will also be with me. Oh, how I wished this would materialize into you. xD_

_I want you to know that all my days being with you are the best days ever in my entire life, like you're the best thing happened to me in this 28 years of my existence. I want you to know that I can’t really live my life without you in it, because you are special to me, because you mean so much to me, because you mean everything to me. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I will always love you until the last breathe of mine._

_Yours,_

_Taka_


	2. Takeru's reply to Taka

_Taka,_

_First of all I want to say thank you for the love. 😊 Though, I didn’t really know how to reply to this. I was shock at first when I received the letter in pink hello kitty linen (of all the colors in the world you could choose from) and all the cute ribbons (I’m thinking if someone possesses you when you’re writing this, because it’s not you at all. I’m expecting something in line with black and something to do with black. HAHA ) however, nothing could prepare me for what actually is inside and I can almost hear the gear moving inside your head when you’re writing this (is it harder than writing a song? HAHA, poor you. 😊)_

_As I open and read it (and I needed to read it again like ten to twenty times to really make sure that it was you and not someone I do not know who is just messing up with me or someone that wanted to just pissed me off.) But the handwriting just give you away (it’s really cute by the way) and I am actually trying to bite my lips just to keep myself from giggling like a girl receiving her first love letter from her crush. Well, honestly it’s not that surprising really.😂 I kinda had a little idea a while ago that you had something for me like Toru blurting out how you missed me that you can’t sing properly without looking at your phone because your wallpaper is my photo in 2x2, like he said something along the line of "Now, go and have some meeee time with your husband." or Haruma saying that you should marry me already for how much time you spend with me when you’re in Japan than you girlfriends, though I always brush it off like, ‘Of course, he’s my closest friend, of course he always had something for me in a platonic way’, I just don’t know that it is not platonic anymore. 😁_

_And they nagged me to reply to this letter when I can actually drive to your house and just say what I wanted to say to you face to face and probably kiss you after I pour out everything. I don’t know. 😉_

_I always look up at you, respect you and adore you, you know that. I keep on saying how much you mean to me in a platonic way possible because I don’t know if it’s okay with you if you caught me staring at you like I wanted to devour you without a care in the world (because damn Taka, why are you always wearing those tight pants anyway?), if you catch that my feelings for you is no longer of brotherly but in a way that I wanted to ask you to marry me and be with me for the rest of my life. I don’t even know when this all started. When I started feeling like I can’t breathe without seeing you for months that is why I keep on insisting that we should have video call and not just hearing you mumbling about what you’re doing on the other line, because truth be told, you are adorable when you are in deep thought while talking to me, when you grinned like a psychopath, when you are pursing your lips into a pout and even when you tried to stay awake just to hear the end of what I am trying to say to you when in fact I just wanted to just stare at you until the night becomes day. You are just so adorable and that I keep on telling myself that you can never be mine so I should stop ogling with my best friend because it will hurt like hell when you say that you found someone you wanted to be with for the rest of your life, because at the end of the day, you’re straight and had already planned your future with a beautiful wife, a daughter and a son just like how you wanted it. Like how you wanted your life to be ten years after. Who knows that the mighty had already fallen a long time ago?_

_I love you always, even if you happened to not love me back, I will still love you with all my heart. I love you and I’ll say it thousand times again and again if it means you’re going to be my boyfriend and soon be my husband if it will work (of course it will work because I’ll do anything and everything to make you happy and make you stay with me). How’s that sound anyway?_

_Always be yours,_

_Takeru_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Please don't kill me, onegaishimasu! Of course, all you kudos, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are always appreciated. All the love. Mwuah!


End file.
